Zero is my Vampire Knight too
by shortielocks
Summary: (A sequel to Zero is my Vampire Knight (However you don't have to read it to enjoy/understand this one)) Humans finally know about Vampires because of her death and they have destroyed nearly everything in there path to leader. In a Vampire Era, Manhattan is crumbling under the seams. Hecate is trying to unravel the vampire grip but can she do it on her own?
1. Prologue

The clock chimed. It echoed through the desolate prison awakening no one from their insanity. He looked over at the one solid wall - the only thing that told his story - and, limply, etched another tally line. Eighteen.

"Happy Anniversary." One of his fellow captives laughed, hysterically. There wasn't anything to be happy about eighteen years stuck in a jail cell with a bunch of hungry creatures: beasts he despised. Eighteen years since he saw the moon. Eighteen years since he felt fresh air on his cold skin. Eighteen years since humans found out about us.

Eighteen years since _her_ death.

He has tried to forget about her. Yet the more he sinks into madness, the more he grasps onto her to keep him rooted. Her smile, her eyes, her stupidity. They were so much a like - they'd been through so much in their lives - and when they found one another in the darkness of reality, it was special. They just fitted together like two complementary broken pieces binding together to make one. Yet it was ripped away from him, from both of them. The pain is still fresh in his mind like it happened seconds ago. He could see her before him but she no longer smiled, she no longer had a shine in her eyes, she no longer existed.

_It shouldn't have been you, it should have been me._

He looked down at his hands. Lifeless and dead they seemed as they hung off the side of the bed. It didn't matter that claws were forming. It didn't matter how many times he tried to scratch his way out of here. It didn't matter that they were stained with his blood. Nothing matter anymore. Nothing.

A distant sound was heard. Footsteps. It was something new, something strange, something simple. His fellow jailers hissed at the noise, scared of what it meant. Scared of what it could be. No one visited, not ever. Footsteps getting closer. The strides seemed familiar. His sense of smell picked up a stink that made him sick. It was rich and powerful, one that he knew too well. One that he should of exterminated eons ago. The closer the beast got to rounding the corner, the more he tried to sit up but his whole body protested.

"You don't have to get up for me." The voice smiled, as it appeared in front of his cell suddenly.

"I'm doing it for me." He aggressively spoke, making him cough afterwards, as he used all his reserved energy on sitting up. "What do you want with us? Has your reign on the world finally stopped?"

The voice laughed, "That's the next step."

"Leave me out of it then."

"Who said I was going to use you?"

"So why you here then?"

"Maybe I want to see some of my old friends."

He looked at the dark shadow in front of him, baring his fangs. "You don't have friends. I am certainly not one and I don't think these guys are, any more. You shoved your only true friend in here and now look at him." The shadow didn't move. It made him feel so angry that he exploded, pointing to his next door neighbour "Look at him!"

"He's certainly a lot quieter."

"Are you fucking serious?! You turned him insane. Everyday he'd say that you wouldn't leave him in here, you wouldn't do something like this. Now look at him, there is no response. Nothing."

"What's your point?"

Again the tall figure did not look. He just stood there in his long coat. There was no way in getting through to him. Typical, so stubborn in thinking that whatever they do is correct. So mighty. So mediocre. So mind numbing. With a heavy sigh, he spoke, "Just get to the point of why you are here?"

"You might be useful to me again."

"I just told you, I don't want to be a part of your game."

"It's more that you are a destroyer, lets say. Whoever I think is being unruly, you take care of."

"What if i resist?" He asked hoarsely but at the thought of food, he felt himself change.

"You can keep telling yourself that but your subconscious is taking over. How many years do you think it will be before you stop all together? I'm sure you're fellow jail mates wouldn't mind helping me. What will you do when you see them eating?"

He sat there still, trying to restrain the monster inside of him. Murmurs came from all around him as his fellows began to imagine food. He could picture it too: the sweet nectar of life running down his throat. His fangs began to ache; his eyes became sore from the dim light; his mind yearned for the food he'd be starved from for eighteen years.

The shadow commented, walking toward the cell door. "You're precious memories of her won't help you for much longer."

"Get out of my head."

"They only hinder you."

"Get out!"

"They can be changed. How do you even know that it's her anymore?"

He shouted, "Get out of my head!"

"Must be a family thing. You and your brother have never been lucky with women."

"Each one has been a pawn for you."

"There has to be casualties."

"Pick someone else to torture, there's nothing left for you to use against me."

"But there is."

"What is it then?"

The tall figure, edged even closer forward so that the dim light touched _its_ face. Immortality was plastered across it as the dark red eyes held all the power. In a slow voice, it spoke carefully. "Death. All you've ever wanted is for life to be over. Maybe I will grant you it when you have helped me."

"I do not wish to die anymore, I wish to get out of here so I can exterminate you and your kind."

"You've said that for years, you're threats are no longer meaningful."

"Neither are your requests."

"This one is an order."

"I've never followed you."

"Whether you like it or not, you are helping me because you have nowhere else to go. Nothing else to do."

The cloaked figure was right. He couldn't escape from the cell, from his capture and from the creature that has been starved within him. Again he is under _its_ thumb and he hates it. Everything just seems to go around in circles with both of them being in the middle. _Will we never learn?_

They stared at one another through furrowed brows, each trying to question the next attack or the next situation they would meet. The hooded monster moved away from the cell and spoke, "It's been great speaking to you, and I'm glad you are willing to help. Maybe I should have put you in one of these before so that you'd've co-operated."

"Just fuck off, pureblood. You won't be missed." He spat at the vampire.

"Always so polite to me. I like how you stick up for yourself, so much stupidity to it."

He hissed, lying back down. "I thought you were going."

There was no goodbye from the creature on the other side, all that could be heard were footsteps getting further away. He closed his eyes to forget about whatever just happened.

As he dozed off he could see her again. They could only see each other in a place that he took her once - a meadow a high grass were poppies would spring up from time to time, as a huge golden sun rose from its slumber. She lies there in her broken dress and mask, unable to move, but still looks angelic and heroic as ever. However something was different, like an additional presence was with them.

A darkness enveloped her. He raced towards her to pull off a long, black trench coat. A very familiar coat. He looked down to her and noticed a river of blood coming from her neck. Her face is no longer peaceful but one of shock and pain. A tear trickled from her eye.

He wanted to move towards her, to hold her in his arms to tell her it's alright, but he couldn't move. His legs had turned to lead. An eery presence - the one that he felt before - placed a hand on his shoulder and laughed, "I told you that you're precious memories of her could be changed. She reminds me of someone who is being a nuisance, now. I think you will like her too. Once I've got her, she is all yours, Zero."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N Hi guys! This has been a long awaited sequel to my previous Vampire Knight story called 'Zero is my Vamprie Knight', which I wrote and finished two years ago. If you have not read it, please read it (I do apologize for the amount of exclamation marks, grammer and spelling mistakes I made back when I was younger) however you do not have to read it as it doesn't tie to it completely. Tbh, it could be a totally different book with the way I'm planning on writing it. :)**

** I hope you guys like it. **


	2. 1 How I met him

Evolution states that when a predator arrives into a new area, natural selection must occur for the prey to survive. Humans thought that they were superior, in a world not too long ago. They believed there was no creature that would hunt them. Nothing. But now that the vampires rule, the human evolution has suffered for our previous ignorance. The world has become one of destruction because we cannot defeat them. Mother Nature has not yet blessed us with a trait to destroy vampires and we are suffering - the vamps have thrived, taking capture of countries for their own and killing whoever they wish. There has been hearsay of people with powers, that can over throw the vampires, but there has been no proof of these 'people'. I'm too much of a pessimist to believe in such things.

A cloud of grey smoke escapes my mouth. I watch it ascend into the cloudless blue sky, floating higher than the dilapidated skyscrapers around me. A dark movement in one of the broken windows, of the Empire State Building, catches my eye and I know why I'm here. My mind has led me here: there is a vampire close by. A little smile forms on my face before placing the cigarette back in my mouth. I continue to walk on, getting my hand ready to grab my gun.

Predictably, the creature drops the 100 feet behind me, with very little sound, but I'm ready. I turn around fast, acting shocked to see it the creature there. "Are you lost little girl?" He asks. Underneath the vast amount of cloth and a massive hat, a kind smile forms. That smile might have tricked some poor girl eighteen years ago, but not now.

"Seriously?" I groan. "Aren't you guys fed up of saying that line? What happened to the classic 'I vant to suck your blood'?!"

The vampire wasn't expecting that sort of answer, so I take my chance to kill him. Quicker than a blink, the safety's off, out of the holster and the gun is aimed straight at his head. In a millisecond he would have been dead, but a cool hand grabs my neck, from behind, stopping me. It isn't a chokehold but it's enough pressure to make me falter a little.

"Well this is new? When did vamps start to join forces, especially in day light."

"When the King wants to see you." The one behind me spoke, with a slight European accent.

I do not drop my arm as I'm still weighing up my options. I've taken more than two vampires out before - surprise attack always works best - yet if the 'King' wants to see me then there can't just be these two here. As if he read my mind, which some vamps can, he whispers into my ear. "Do not act rashly, child. You're famous in the vampire community so we know the precautions. If you come willingly, your friend may not get hurt."

"I'm famous?"

"Don't let fame get to your head, missy." The one in front hisses, slithering forward. "Did you miss the part where we said 'friend'?"

I spit at him, "I don't have any friends."

His smile widens, showing off his pointed teeth. "That's what you made us believe but you're quite popular. In fact, everyone at your school knows you well."

"That's what they think. None of it's real."

"Well then, you can tell us for yourself who of them is your friend." The clocked vampire laughs hysterically as he dramatically sweeps his arm to the line of young people that have appeared, each with a vampire behind them. Everyone bound and gagged. Each have a desperate look in their eyes. Each one pleading for me to let them go. "Now that they are in front of you, will you make it easy and tell us who?"

"You've got me, so just let them go."

"I wish it was that simple," He smiles, very closely to my face. I can see the ugly beasts face and can smell the foul smell of blood on his breath. "If you give us the right one, that one will live. The others die nevertheless."

My classmates scream into the hands of their vampire. I may not have cared for them much before this but now when they are all about to die, I can't help but feel some kind of emotion towards them. None of them hated me or have done anything wrong. None of them knew that I had only used them for cover. None of them deserve this. "I'm so sorry." I whisper because I know what I have to do. I have to save my friend. "He's the tall one in the black coat."

The vampire behind my best friend, pushes him forward. Relief floods over me and I try to focus on him so that I don't notice the others being ripped to shreds. I can feel the pain each of my classmates felt in the last second of life. I will wear this emotion around my heart: it is something that reminds me of all the people I must avenge.

"Matti, are you okay?" I ask, taking his hand in mine.

He looks into my eyes and they show he is not - they are fragile. "I'm fine." He smiles, taking my hand. "Are _you_ okay?"

I just nod.

"You don't make things easy for us, little girl, but we've begun to learn about you, Witch." The well cloaked vampire speaks, in a hushed tone. "We didn't think you had a brother."

"We aren't related." Matti says with a smirk on his face. Many people have assumed we are siblings because we are both tall and slender, have brunette hair, a pale complexion and icy blue eyes. On him, his eyes look kind and warm, however on me, they are cold towards everything. It's given me the nickname of 'Witch' as it is strange to have such eyes on a brunette, maybe thats why my parents named me after the Greek Goddess of Witchcraft.

"Don't talk to them." I mutter.

"Hecate, don't be so rude!" The cloaked vampire snaps, pushing me forward. "You better not talk to the King like that."

I couldn't help but laugh, "What makes you think I'm gonna be more civil to him. It's his fault the world is like this."

"Fault? This world is better off because of him. We no longer have to hide."

"Why you hiding underneath a cloak? You're still just a little baby."

He snarls at me and would have attacked but the vampire with the slight accent intercepts. "He wants her alive. Remember what happened last time you lost your temper, Jared."

"But, Larsen, she-"

"I don't care, shut you mouth and go ahead." The less clothed vampire snaps before turning around to push me onwards.

The 'Palace', the One World Trade Centre, wasn't too far from where they had ambushed me, but the closer we got, the more wary I became. No human dared to go this far downtown. It was the cleanest and most pristine part of the city yet everywhere you looked scum wondered. They all looked at her with hungry eyes causing disgust to envelope her. Instinctively she went for her side but nothing was there. They had taken away the only protection she had.

The shiny, mirrored building looms over us. No vampire would be looking at them, no one lives in the upper sections. Everything is underground: a labyrinth of sorts, as you can never escape the way you go in. Personal I've never been in but it's something that has been passed between humans, especially those that take it upon themselves to get rid of the vampires. The Vampire Hunter Association may have been disbanded but that won't stop some people, that won't stop me!

"You're late." A receptionist glares as we enter the brilliant white lobby. Larsen was going to say something but she cut him off, "He is in the next room. He isn't pleased that he's had to move higher up."

I could feel the Kings power seep through the door and it made me nervous. I'd never met someone that could emit strength without being in the room. I triy not to show my uncertainty but it is hard not to slow down a little. Larsen must have noticed because he chuckles and ushers me further into another bright white room.

A dark figure lounges on a glass throne. It's just him. The centrepiece. The artwork. The King. "So this is the infamous Hecate." His deep voice echoes. "It's nice to finally met you."

"The pleasure is all mine." I mock, bowing low out of disrespect. "Shall we cut out the pleasantries and just get to the point?"

"Hmm." The King ponders, straightening up to be more regal. His intense red eyes bore into mine, searching my naked soul and feeding off the little bit of childish nature I have left. "It's a shame that I have to kill you because I quite like you. You have too much power within you and thats too much of a risk to my people. An option is you becoming one of us."

I spit at him, "Never."

"That's what I thought." He sighs, rubbing his face. "And whose this? A brother?"

"No, sir, this is her friend." Larsen bows, pushing Matti forward.

"A friend." Kaname repeats as if this new information was intriguing. He stands up and gracefully walks over to Matti. He carefully caresses his face. Something pass over Matti's face. "Now things can be interesting."

"We also found her weapon," Jared smiles, kneeling with his arms out, carrying her weapon in a plastic bag.

Kaname turns to his trusted servant and his grin broadens. "Oh, how this brings back memories." He lifts the gun with ease, confusing me. No vampire should be able to touch the gun, it's made out of special anti-vampire metal. "Zero must have switched the gun with a very good replica. Where did you find this?"

I shrug because, truthfully, I don't know. It just appeared one day.

"Hmm." Kaname considers, clicking out the barrel to check the bullets. "I think we shall make sure that this is the real gun. Jared, if you please."

"Sir?" The smaller vampire asks with confusion.

Bang. Bang! Two consecutive bullets fly out of the barrel with such speed, I'm not sure on who his targets were. The smoke lifts in front of the King's face, only his bright red eyes visible. They invite me towards him but a loud thump woke me up. Jared has fallen. His body has crumbled to the ground where a pool of dark blood escapes his presents. One down.

I look around trying to find where the other bullet could have gone to and horror rises into my throat. "Matti!" I scream rushing towards him, but Larsen stops me. "Why did you do that?"

"Do you not see?" Kaname points at him. There was clearly a bullet hole in his coat but nothing else. "These bullets only effect vampires. Your friend is perfectly fine, just a little shocked."

"Matti, are you okay?" I ask as I struggle against the arms of Larsen. I want to make sure he really is okay. I need to.

"Stop trying to hurt yourself. He can't hear you. I've got his little mind trapped. He'll happily do whatever I want him to do." Kaname grins, "Now, lets get to the reason for you being here. I've got a little mission for you."

"A mission?"

"Sir, is this such a good idea?" Larsen asks, bluntly. "She can't be trusted."

The King's smile broadens, "Who said she'd survive."

"Oh." Larsen laughs, as if this mission is a well known one. "You should be scared, little witch. Shall I take her and the boy, now, milord?"

"Yes. You are dismissed." Kaname says, walking away, back to his throne. "Make sure you take your weapon, Hecate. It's owner would like to know how you got it."

Larsen swipes it up from the floor before pushing me and Matti onwards into a lift. I daren't talk to him because I'm worried about how he'd sound. I'd met humans that had been brainwashed before and, all of them, were different - they didn't act or speak the same way again. Matti needs to stay they same to me, he is the only thing I have kept. The only thing I have left.

We stop and enter a dark corridor. A smell of decay fills my nose along with sounds of pain. I don't try to hide my disgust. No human should be put in this horrible place. We've done nothing wrong to the vampires. Most live in peace with them, it's only people like me who don't want to.

We meet a line of people, all acting like Matti. Vacant. A little bell chimes in the distance seeming to pull everyone forward. Larsen whispers to a man in a corner, who eyes me up and down before laughing. I'm too focused on him to even notice that I was being carefully guided into a cell. A long clank of metal locks tells me I'm locked in. I can't fully see whats going on but I can tell Larsen has stepped in front of me, his blonde hair bright in the flickering candlelight, "You'll be needing this." He snarls, handing me my gun back before wondering back into darkness.

An eery voice echoes through the darkness, "Dinner time."

"Dinner time?" I whisper, rattling the bars.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A deep, hoarse voice murmurs behind me. I carefully turn around to see a slim, exhausted figure trying to sit up. His dank silver hair falling into his sunken face. "And how did you find my gun?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N I am so sorry for this to take a year to write. I had been playing around with this for so long because I needed to get the main character right in this. I want her to be so much different to Chika that I found it hard to write. There were other reasons for taking to long like I was in my 1st year of Uni so I didn't know how to manage my time and the fact that this chapter kept changing too much - all I knew was that I had to get her in the cage with Zero.**

**I hope you like Hecate :)**

**PS, if anyone follows Disney High, I don't know whether to continue that and I've kinda been playing around with a Teen Wolf fanfic because who doesn't love Stiles !**


End file.
